Juste pour les yeux
by Coolintello
Summary: Je ta' toujours préféré a L . je suis venue ici pour toi ... S'il te plait ... Fais moi l'amour , juste une fois ....
1. Chapter 1

**-Que fais-tu la ...?**

**-C'est a moi de te poser la question .**

**-C'est mon appartement . Tu es dans mon appartement . Je ne t'ai pas invité . Tu es en danger auprès de moi . On s'est pas vu depuis 2 ans .**

**-Oui ...**

**Il venait de rentrer . Assise sur un canapé , je le regardait avec admiration . Il n'avait pas changé . Toujours son T-shirt noir , son jeans , ses cheveux noirs pas coiffés ...et ses yeux . Ses si beaux yeux rouges que j'aimais tant . Il tenait un petit couteau dégoulinant de sang dans sa main gauche . Je savais que je n'aurais pas du être ici , mais ...**

**-C'est L qui t'envoie ?**

**-Non .**

**-La police ?**

**-Non plus .**

**-Le FBI ? Non plus ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ...?**

**-J'avais envie de te voir .**

**-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance , hein ?**

**D'un geste vif il me prit par le bras et mit son couteau sur mon cou . Plaquée contre son corps maigre je sentais son coeur battre . Je ne regrettais point d'avoir quitté la Wamm'y House pour le chercher . Je ne regrettais point d'avoir risqué ma vie mainte et mainte fois pour le voir . Je ne regrettais pas non plus d'être entrée dans l'appartement d'un serial killer/cannibal , cappable de me tuer sans mercie . Pourtant , j'avais peur .**

**-...**

**-´_Me voir ´_...Tu te fous de moi , hein ?**

**-Non , B...**

**Il me poussa à terre . M'observa pendant un long moment , puis lacha son ´_arme´ _. Un long soupir exaspéré sortit de sa bouche .**

**-Fuis ! Même si tu travaille pour L . Même si tu es là pour me tuer . Même si tu es là pour m'arretter ...Fuis . Je te laisse la vie sauve , alors profites-en !**

**Une larme sortit de mon oeil . Quoi ? Comment –osait-il insinuer une telle chose ? Moi ? Moi , qui l'ai toujours préféré à L ? Moi , qui l'avait appellé ´_Grand frère_ ´...? Moi qui l'avait respecté plus que quiquonque au monde ?**

**-Non ! Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Tu sais tout ce que j'ai du faire rien que por te voir ? Ne fais pas en sorte que mes sacrifices n'aient servis à rien ...S'il te plait Beyond ...Crois moi !Je ne te veux pas de mal .**

**-Pourquoi es-tu ici ...?**

**-Je ...je t'aime .**


	2. Chapter 2

-

-...Lully ...

-Je t'en prie ... tu n'as rien a y perdre ! S'il te plait ...

Il s'approcha de moi , et me prit dans ses bras protecteurs .Je pleurais à présent à chaudes larmes ...Je ne fis pas fort attantion à cela , mais pendant un bref moment d'innatantion de ma part , il prit le petit couteau en question et me fit une incision au niveau de ma nuque . Un peu de sang perla qu'il suca aussitôt ...Je lacha un gémissement de douleure .

-Désolé...je...tu vois je suis dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas rester en ma compagnie . C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça !

-C'est pas grave ...

-Que veux-tu de ma part ?

-Beyond ...

-Juste une fois ...

-...

-Fais moi l'amour .

Il parut fort surpris . Ses yeux cernés s'arrondirent . On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu rire , mais en voyant mon visage sincère et suppliant ...

-Lully , tu as vu comment je suis dangereux , non ? J'ai tué 3 personnes innocentes et ces meurtres ne sont pas finis . Je t'ai bléssé puis sucé ton sang car à sa vue je ne suis plus le même... Je suis dangereux .

-Je le sais tout ça ! Tu crois que je suis venue ici juste comme ça ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre ? Tu me prends pour qui ?!

-Nii-sama ...

-...B...tu n'as rien à perdre . Au contraire , tu pourrais en profiter .

-Tu as 17 ans . J'en ai 24 . Écoute ...j'aimerais , petite soeure , mais ...

-Je veux mourir avec le sentiment d'avoir gouté au corps de la seule personne que j'aime . Pour une nuit ...7 ans de différence , ce n'est pas beaucoup .

-Mais ...je ne comprends pas ; personne n'a jamais voulu de moi . Je ne suis pas un appollon , et je tue des gens . Lucy Lane ...heu , je veux dire Lully ...

-Non c'est bon .Toi , tu peux m'appeller par mon vrai nom .Toi ,t'as le droit .

Beyond Birthday commança à m'embrasser fouguesement . Jamais je n'avais rien ressentit de tel . Lui était la seule personne capable de me faire ressentir des papillons dans le ventre . Le seul à pouvoir me faire touner la tête . Je l'aime .


	3. Chapter 3

Le désabillant je sentais monter l'adrénaline dans mon corps

Le désabillant je sentais monter l'adrénaline dans mon corps . Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux aubruns bouclés ; sa langue jouait sensuellement avec la mienne . Une fois moi en sous-vêtements et lui torse-nu , il me poussa sur le canapé – qui était l'un des très rares meubles présents dans la pièce – j'arrêtta de l'embrasser tant bien que mal . Je ne sais si c'était des secondes des minutes voir des heures , mais je le regardais , lui couché sur moi , sentant sa respiration haletente, chaude et saccadée sur mon cou . Son visage , ses yeux . Un silence effrayant et rassurant a la fois raignait entre nous deux . Perdue dans mon monde que l'ont pourrait facilement comparer au clip des Beatles „_Lucy in the sky with diamonds „_, un monde psychidélique et hippique , mais mon monde quand même ; je le dévorais des yeux . Impossible de savoir a quoi pensait celui qui faisait l'objet de mes fantasmes de toujours ; peut-être que lui aussi étais „_out"_ .

Il baissa sa tête et la posa doucement juste au-dessus de ma poitrine . Fermant les yeux il inspira un peu d'air et ses paupières cernées se réouvrirent .

-Je t'aime , Beyond .

Silence .


	4. Chapter 4

**Juste ça ; le _Silence_**

**Juste ça ; le _Silence_ . Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche si parfaite qui donnait á nos baiser un arriere-goût de fraise . D'une lenteure et douceur incroyable il décendit sa tête á la hauteur de mes côtes . Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges déposa un baiser sur mon nombril avant de commancer á me caresser sur tout le corps . Pendant que je juissait sentant ses mains généralement brutes , mais cette fois si douces sur mon corps , je pris accès á sa brayette que j'ouvris .**

**En _silence_ .**

**...oOo...**

--

Court , oui je sais --ˇ Dsl .


	5. Chapter 5

**A mon réveil je sentis une légère odeur de fraises fortement sucrée . Cet arôme m'était connu ; il me rappelait mes souvenirs les plus lointains . Rien qu'avec , je pouvais replonger dans ma plus jeune enfance . De la confiture de fraise . Je l'avais sentie souvent quand j'étais petite …B en mangeait à tout temps . Et de façon très bizarre ; avec ses doigts et sans pain .**

**Quand j'ouvris mes yeux , je me rendis compte que j'avais la tête couchée sur le torse de Beyond .D'ailleurs…hum..très près de son … ! Je le serra dans mes bras et ferma les yeux .**

**Merci …C'était super .**

**Hm…, dit-il en se lechant les doigts .**

**Je veux dire …Pour quelqu'un qui était puceau avant , c'était même génial…**

**Il s'arrêtta , me regarda longuement , puis , se leva et alla s'habiller .**

**Juste avant de sortir il me lança un « Reste ici . Ou pars . Mais si tu pars , ne reviens pas , et évite de parler de cela à qui que ce soit . »**


	6. Chapter 6

_Où allait-il ? je n'en avais aucune idée . Tuer une troisième personne ? Pour l'instant il a déjà tué Belive Bridesmade et Quarter Queen . Je crois bien que je suis la seule à être au courant . L aussi peut-être ? ?Non, je ne crois pas ! Il n'a jamais été qu'un gamin prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'a lui et qui avait l'attention de tout le monde là-bas …Même celle de Watari ._

_Jamais personne à part moi ne s'est interressé à lui . A part moi . Tout le monde n'avait des yeux que pour le premier ! Que pour L ! Peu après quand L quitta la Wammy's House, ce fût au tour de A . Mais A se suicida bientôt . Avec un peu d'espoir Beyond espérait que ce sera enfin son tour à être le premier .Mais au lieu de ça, c'est sur moi , et sur un gamin très jeune que tout le monde se tourna . L'enfant se nommait Near . Nate River , m'avait dit B !_

_Il fût jaloux . Jaloux de sa meilleure amie . De sa _seule_ amie …je dois dire que moi-même je trouvais cela louche . Le fait qu'il soit après moi . Un jour lui et moi on est allés voir Roger . Juste pour avoir des explications …Il avait dit, je cite : « _**Mais où aller vous cherchez cela vous deux ?! Pour succéder L c'est B le prochain ! Je suis d'accord sur le fait que assez de gens ici s'intéresse à Lully et à Near ..mais vous êtes plus jeunes ! C'est alors normal , car c'est plus extraordinaire ! De plus B, tu fais peur à certains ici . Désolé de te le dire de cette façon mais …même si presque tout les enfants ici ont des manies , toi tu es …différent . Tu …comment dire ? Vous savez quoi ? Lully va prendre un peu de capuccino , et toi B de la confiture de fraise …Ok**_ ? » ._

_Ils étaient injustes envers lui . Et ils reproduisent la même erreur . Avec ce petit Near et un blond nommé Mello . Ou plutôt Mihael Keehl . Near a des côtes plus hautes que Mello, mais ce dernier est plus __intelligent__ ._

_Je resta comme ça quelques heures, nue, à penser à ça . _


End file.
